one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Megamind vs. Alex
641A2723-2798-4396-88BF-42EDC86E6F65.jpeg|SentryNeo E23AE2D7-29B1-44E2-ACF7-98EE67204919.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Megamind of Megamind (nominated by Emperor Dedede) fights Alex Mercer of Prototype (nominated by ZackAttackX). Who will win the first round of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction The screen showed the death of Joker several times as Mikasa moved forward. ???: Man was that a little excessive, but a victory none the less. He then looked at the two that were battling after the replay and saw that it was Megamind and Alex. After researching these two he signed as a servant looks at the mysterious man. Servant: Sir what is wrong? ???: I see that this Blue alien thing claims to be the smartest in the world. I don't buy it. Servant: Maybe it will make you feel better if that man murders that blue blob for you. ???: You would be right. Alex: Man I have gotten myself into a weird as f**** place this time, but a job is a job. Megamind: I can't believe you are going to kill me for the sake of it. Alex: Don't you ever shut up! Megamind: You are so rude. Alex Mercer grew claws and was ready to rip into Megamind's body. IT'S BRAINS OR BRAWNS!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Prototype - Comat Theme 2) 60 Alex Mercer then charges towards Megamind much to his complete and utter shock. He was slashed at several times before he was thrown away. Megamind: No need for my blood. The time for Megamind to compromise with Mercer was over. He frantically tries to grab his gun, but his suit shoots out rockets instead. 54 The rockets sent Alex Mercer on his back. While Megamind was looking for his gun. Mercer got up and turned one of his hands into a hammer as he yelled. Alex: You're going to be dead! Megamind: Oh dear. Alex Mercer ran towards the blue alien with blood in his eyes ready to kill. After a quick look, Megamind finally found his pistol. With no hesitation, he blasted away at Alex. 45 The blast freezes Alex Mercer into an icicle. However, this only briefly contained him as he broke out but was met by a fist to the face. Megamind's suit grabbed a hold of Mercer and slammed him multiple times before throwing him into the air. With a charge of his pistol, a laser blasted into Alex causing him to crash hard into the ground. 37 Megamind: Well that wasn't too hard. Alex: You messed with the wrong man! Within a blink of an eye, Alex Mercer had charged at Megamind as he was met by a hammer to the jaw and several slashes. Megamind was then grabbed by Mercer's claw and was slammed into the ground multiple time. Each slam getting harder and harder. Alex: I hope you are enjoying yourself! Mercer then turned his hands from a hammer to a baseball bat and swung it around ready to hit Megamind like a baseball. Mercer tossed him into the air. Alex: Batter up! 20 Alex hits him in the head with his baseball bat. He then chases after Megamind. The blue alien recovers and tries to shoot at him with his laser pistol as soon as he recovered. The shots started to take its effect on Alex. Alex: No! I will not have you kill me like this!! Megamind: What is that!? Evolved Alex: Time to meet your end! 12 Alex Mercer had changed into his evolved form as he runs towards the blue alien. Knowing the recent beating that he took the alien genius then charged his laser canon towards the evolved form. With a shot, he was able to shop him and freeze him in his tracks once again. 7 Cheers were made by Megamind as he was ready to shoot a charge to destroy this creature from the face of the earth. However, as he was charging the Evolved Alex broke out of the ice prison that was set for him. Alex charged in cutting the distance between him and the blue alien. 3 Megamind: What! He could not even get the shot off as Evolved Alex grabbed him by the throat while the other claw ripped his legs off. He then threw the rest of Megamind's body and decapitated the blue alien. K.O. The Evolved Alex Mercer then crushed the head of Megamind in his hand into many pieces. He then transformed into his normal self as he walked away from the bloody remains of the blue alien. Results ???: Goodness gracious! I must admit some of these specimens our pure savages to each other. With how much this study will provide to me it is a worthy price. However, this savagery will come back and haunt you. This melee's winner is Alex Mercer by Death!!! (Cues Alex Mercer Theme) Winning Combatant: Megamind: 24 Alex Mercer: 27 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 26 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Alex's path here!!Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music